


DIVE

by Ranecsith



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranecsith/pseuds/Ranecsith
Summary: 这是一篇为了塞脑洞和作者热爱的黄梗而产生的文，写给每天陪我发出日芝的嘶吼的华华——水仙芝最初也是华华和我提到的（还有一堆其它的梗），由此脑洞一发不可收拾……请对我负责！故事接在4.3的【那个】剧情后面，会涉及到一点4.3和以后的剧情，怕剧透的话建议不要看。安全带已绑好，我做好被官方打脸的准备了。总体来讲是hurt/comfort。角色曾遭受大量强迫性性行为和性虐待，充满YY和胡说八道，十分不科学；一切为作者开心服务，OOC有，角色行为不代表作者观点。……总之请谨慎观看。注意事项全部OK的话，就只能祝您食用愉快了|･ω･｀)





	DIVE

　　  
　　  
　　1.  
　　你守在芝诺斯的床边，看着他在药物和咒语的双重作用下昏昏沉沉地躺着，心里一阵烦躁。你的手在自己的膝盖和立在身后的武器之间来回了好几趟，最后落在你自己的脸上，重重地揉搓了几下。  
　　这人是你前几天无意中救回来的。如果提前知道这是谁，你大概根本就不会想救他——雅·修特拉“看”到他的时候，那种一言难尽的复杂表情至今还在你眼前来回晃，你为自己的后知后觉面红耳赤，甚至想把自己缩成一团塞进砖缝里，并下定决心要在那里待到世界末日，谁都不能提前把你从那里面抠出来。  
　　  
　　一段时间之前，根据拂晓血盟掌握的情报和证据，加雷马帝国皇太子不翼而飞的尸体正在被某个无影占用——他和帝国的皇帝联手，似乎又在计划着什么。你不得不中断了来之不易的假期，和各方精锐一路北上，潜入了帝国。  
　　你混进皇宫的时候，不经意间从执勤中的帝国军人口中听说，“芝诺斯”在他的位于加雷马首都远郊的宅邸深处关押着一名囚徒，并由皇子的亲卫队严密地看管着。在好奇心的驱使下，你前往芝诺斯的私宅，想要把那人带出来——值得被无影囚禁的人，一定掌握了某些重要的消息。  
　　通向地牢的石板路非常潮湿。你沿着楼梯一路向下走，好几次都险些在石阶上滑倒。你潜入的时候注意到这座别墅紧挨着湖泊，于是你推测，牢房大概就建在了湖床以下的岩石深处。  
　　你踏进地牢的时候，被其中的气味熏得一窒，不得不退出来给自己做了一番心理建设，并在心底对这位囚犯投以十二万分的同情。  
　　然后你忍着恶心，蹚着一地污水走了进去。几只老鼠的眼睛在暗处发着红光，被你的脚步声惊得仓皇逃窜，想要更加远离被你手中的提灯照亮的区域。沿途的牢门都大敞着，里面空无一人，铺在地上的稻草被从砖缝里渗进来的湖水浸透了，散发出难闻的气味。  
　　  
　　但这还不是你进门时闻到的全部。  
　　你最终停在唯一一扇上锁的铁门前面。你没有找到钥匙，于是你来回打量了它几秒，拎起随意丢在附近的金属条凳，找到了一处相对薄弱的接合处用力砸下去。海德琳选择你、保护你，赐予你超乎常人的力量，使你能够直接与蛮神对抗——只消一击，铁门就发出了令人牙酸的轧轧声，紧接着你富有技巧地一提、一拧，这扇门就被整个从门框上卸下来了。你也没有预料到这扇门如此不禁折腾，拎着它发呆了一秒，然后你向牢房内看去。  
　　囚徒醒着。他靠在囚室最内侧的墙壁上，除了胸膛还在微弱地起伏，他看起来真像一具尸体。你放缓语气，和他打了个招呼，他像突然抽筋了似的，一条腿神经质地抖了抖，带动着钉在脚踝上的锁链“叮”了一声——但除此之外也就没有更多反应了。  
　　你凑到他面前，把提灯放在地上。出乎你的意料，这是一名艾欧泽亚人——确切地说，是一名男性的森林之民。他被几道锁链钉在墙上，身上几乎没有穿衣服，裸露的皮肤脏兮兮的，上面满是伤痕，几乎找不到一处好来，虽然只有一盏提灯照明，你只消扫一眼就知道这段时间他身上究竟发生过什么——钝器、皮鞭、烤得通红的铁条，还有大力掐着腰部的手和不知哪个人的牙齿。他的尖耳朵从看不出颜色的头发里冒出来，消瘦的脸上横着一道又深又长的伤口，跨过鼻梁，蔓延到一侧的耳廓上，并撕裂了它。他身上的每一道伤口在形成、在痊愈中被重新撕裂和发炎化脓的时候都为他带来痛苦，施暴者以此为乐。  
　　他的双腿间和小腹上有大量白色的斑痕，脸上也有一些——那东西是某种干涸的人体分泌物。你对自己敏锐的感知力感到烦恼，你一点都不想知道他在你到来之前经受过怎样的折磨。他的身上散发出腐肉、血、死亡和欧石楠的气息——现在，你终于知道进入地牢时的瞬间自己究竟嗅到什么了。  
　　“我是光之战士，”你自我介绍道，一边对他露出了你在面对摔伤膝盖的孩子时专用的表情，“我是来救你的。”  
　　“芝诺斯”的阶下囚没有说话，只是用浅蓝色的眼睛紧盯着你。发黑的血块黏在他的脸上，因为他表情的变化有点开裂，就像有鳞片生长在他面部一样。现在想起来，芝诺斯看到你的时候也是一脸的一言难尽。你那时大概位列芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯此刻最不想见到的人排行榜榜首，可惜你满脑子都在盘算着出逃的路线，根本没有注意到他的心理活动。  
　　你观察着拘束着他的锁链：它们十分牢固，材料你说不上来，应该是加雷马或者其殖民地产出的某种金属——倒也不是斩不断。和与神龙合体的芝诺斯一战之后，他的爱刀天羽羽斩被暂时存在你这里，这一次的加雷马之行你下意识地带上了它。天台之战中，你说自己没有享受到那一定是在骗人，芝诺斯对你而言是敌人，是伤害了你的朋友和许多无辜民众的罪人，也是一名和你势均力敌的对手，因此在你对他的恨意当中，又夹杂一点别的情绪——就是因为这一点“别的情绪”，让你鬼使神差地将天羽羽斩塞进了行李当中，又背着它潜入了芝诺斯的私宅。  
　　你拔刀出鞘。妖刀的刀刃随着你的动作亮了起来（囚徒的眼睛注视着妖刀，情不自禁地稍稍睁大了一点），你握着它，便感觉到它在细微地颤抖，在发出嗡鸣，模糊的兴奋之意顺着刀柄传到你心里，你猜这是因为妖刀已经很久没有吸食过活人的血液了……海德琳在上，跟着你真是委屈它了。可惜这次也只是用它斩断铁链而已——你收刀入鞘，妖刀愤怒又委屈地在你脑海中鸣叫，你无视了它。  
　　囚徒的健康状况非常差：长期的殴打和性虐待使他无法站立，还有严重的营养不良——精灵族男性的平均身高超过两米，可你只用一只手就把他拎起来了。  
　　“忍一忍，到了外面就有人接应了。”你脱下斗篷给他披上，一手从他的腋下穿过去，让他的手臂搭在你的肩头，又用另一手托着他的膝窝，将他打横抱起来。在这样做的时候，你注意到精灵修长的手指不自然地红肿、扭曲——于是你小心地避开了他的双手，尽量不碰触它们。囚徒被你整个笼在怀里，他定定地看着你，神色非常平静，没有一丝波动，好像一身的伤痛跟他无关似的。  
　　  
　　接应你的人如约在附近制造了一些小麻烦，此时芝诺斯的宅邸中一片混乱，你轻而易举地带着人溜了出去。你抱着重伤的囚徒回到你们暂住的地方，将他安置在你房间的壁炉旁——加雷马天气寒冷，根据你的亲身经历，这种时候，一座熊熊燃烧的壁炉大概是最能安抚人心的东西了，可惜你手头没有合用的锅子和新鲜牦牛奶，否则你还能泡一杯热气腾腾的奶茶给他。被你请来检查伤员情况的雅·修特拉只进来“看”了一眼，神情突然变得有点僵硬。她飞快地转身离开了房间，留下你一头雾水。  
　　好在你的疑惑很快就得到了解释，就在猫魅法师离开后不久，你的通讯珠里就传来她的声音：  
　　“你带回来的这个人，给我一种……不好的感觉。我在房间里，我需要和你谈谈。”她听上去忧虑重重，欲言又止。  
　　你听话地去了她的房间，一进门你就看到她靠在窗边，无神的双眼从窗帘的缝隙里一动不动地“紧盯”着窗外。听到你进来，她把脸转向你，开口道：“我的眼睛……你知道的。”（这里根据玩家在玛托雅的洞穴里获得的情报，光之战士知道雅喵失明，并替她保密）  
　　你点点头，想起她眼睛不方便，于是你又“嗯”了一声，示意她继续。  
　　“在神拳痕的时候，我也算是和帝国那位大太子有了一面之缘。”雅·修特拉情不自禁地皱了皱眉，像是回想起当时的千钧一发。  
　　“这个人的以太波动，和芝诺斯非常接近。”她斟酌了一下用词，最后简短地说。  
　　“所以你的意思是，这人很可能是芝诺斯？他自杀之后，就像无影一样附身到这个精灵族的身上？”你花了几秒稍微消化了一下她的话，小心翼翼地说出了自己的推测。  
　　雅·修特拉对你的推论不置可否，只是面无表情地点了点头。“这人是个麻烦。”她提醒你。  
　　其实你原本想和她汇报一下囚徒的伤势，再问问该如何处理他，但是想到在神拳痕发生的事……你觉得自己不能叫雅·修特拉帮忙了，直觉告诉你，你也不能随便找人来治疗他。反正你受到行星的青睐，也被元灵们宠爱，治愈的法术对你来说是小菜一碟，只是你更喜欢冲锋陷阵，你的施术手法不像专职的治疗师们那样纯熟而已。你刚刚开始游历的时候经常受伤，又没有别人能够帮你，你只能靠自己：熟能生巧，现在，你对自己包扎伤口的水平已经非常有信心了。  
　　你做出决定之后就又回到了房间里，发现芝诺斯已经挣扎着坐了起来。大概是你的表情暴露了你和雅·修特拉谈话的内容，他上下打量了你几秒，然后露出一个你无比熟悉的笑容：“我的朋友，你可真迟钝。”  
　　你心底的最后一丝侥幸随着这句话烟消云散。  
　　果然是他。  
　　你在心里对自己重复了三遍“我是文明人我不能对重伤的病患动粗”，拼命按下了想要揍他一顿的冲动。你们无言地对视了一会儿，最终，你干巴巴地对他说了一句“你已经安全了”，并摸了摸他的头。  
　　芝诺斯的笑容消失了。他快速地把你的手拍开，好像那不是你的手，而是什么恶心的虫子——因为这个动作触到了断骨，他的脸色苍白了几分。  
　　你不由得叹了一口气，对他说：“我是来帮助你的。让我帮助你稍微处理一下伤口好不好？你这样撑不了多久。”说着，你用指背轻轻挨了挨他的手腕（他下意识地瑟缩了一下，又很快控制住了自己）。  
　　你觉得他的体温比在地牢里的时候高了一点，不知道这是不是一个好兆头。你解开芝诺斯身上的披风，把仍然固定在他手脚上的拘束装置拆下来，一并被拆除的还有他的乳环（你注意到他的乳头红肿着，需要你额外的关照），然后尽量迅速地检视了他的伤口。浸透了松脂的木材在壁炉里噼里啪啦地响，跳跃着的火光映在芝诺斯赤裸的身体上，那些凸起的、正在痊愈或逐渐恶化的伤口像蠕虫一样爬满他的皮肤，随着光影的起伏微微颤抖，你感到一阵难受。你告诉自己，为他治疗只是为了这人在加雷马的地位和他脑子里的情报，还有这些情报可能为你们接下来的行动带来的便利，如果没有这些益处，你根本一点都不想管他。  
　　你首先处理了一下芝诺斯身上几处严重腐败的外伤。在你的以太的促进作用下，腐烂的死肉干瘪、开裂，被新生的人体组织挤到一旁，只消手指轻轻一拨就落到了地上。崭新的肌肉纤维像蜘蛛结网一样迅速抽丝，而后纠结起来将开裂的创口收拢，紧接着，伤口两侧的皮肤上生出了肉芽，肉芽交织在一起，覆盖了新生的肌肉和真皮层。你清点着伤口的数量，稍微有点感谢那位或那几位用烙铁取乐的施暴者，没有这一步，芝诺斯恐怕撑不到今天。  
　　“我只是给你大概处理一下，保证伤口的情况不会恶化。注意这几天不要用力，否则还会开裂的。至于美观……”你咳了一声，试图掩饰自己的羞愧。  
　　你不再是那个初出茅庐的菜鸟冒险者，最近你已经有一段时间没机会对自己使用治愈术了。缺乏练习使你的手法变得粗糙，被你治疗过的伤口变成了丑陋的浅红色疤痕，留在森林之民苍白的皮肤上。  
　　你对自己的手艺感到不忍直视，逃避一样地不去看那些粗暴的伤疤，而是低头检视芝诺斯肿胀变形的手指。  
　　“多久了？”你问他，一边在暗暗祈祷，希望他能给你个面子。  
　　芝诺斯稍微沉吟了片刻，大概是在估算时间。  
　　“一周之内。”他说。  
　　你捏着他的手，尽量轻柔地检查了骨头的情况。折断的指骨已经开始缓慢地愈合了，可惜没有及时治疗，多数断骨都有些错位。你不得不破坏生长中的组织，把指骨复位后再加以治疗。在你这么做的时候，芝诺斯全身的肌肉都绷紧了，他没有叫，只是发出了一些低低的抽气声，在你触及伤处的时候下意识地想要挣脱，又强迫自己不对你的触摸做出反抗。你可以保证治疗的效果，但对于疼痛你实在爱莫能助，唯一能做的只有加快速度，尽量缩短治疗的时间而已。  
　　完成了对骨骼的修复之后，你们两个都如释重负一样长长地吐了一口气。然后你用准备好的湿毛巾小心地擦掉他脸上和胸口凝固的血块和精斑，在你拿着毛巾的手进一步向下的时候，他终于抬手挡了一下，很轻，对你来说差不多是挠痒痒的力度。于是你体贴地停下来，耐心地等着他。你从芝诺斯的脸上看不出什么表情，他把视线从你脸上移开，你注意到他的喉结微弱地滚动了一下。“下面的我……自己来。”他的声音突然变得有点嘶哑了起来。  
　　“你的手还肿着，这样没问题吗？”你问他。  
　　他看着你，没有回答，看上去似乎有点不高兴。  
　　你也不强求他。  
　　  
　　你们僵持了一会儿，然后芝诺斯出人意料地率先做出了让步。“那就快一点。”他命令道。  
　　你暗暗松了一口气：他的状态很糟，你不敢轻易强迫他，可他若是一直不松口，拒绝你的帮助，你就不知道该怎么办了。  
　　你让芝诺斯趴好，在他肚子下面垫了两个枕头，然后点了一盏灯增加照明，好让他伤痕累累的下身完全暴露在你的视线中。这人自私、冷血，并且脑子不正常，你一直不喜欢他，但看到他腿间的痕迹，你仍然心头一抽——青紫的淤伤不必说，他柔软的私处被反复撑开，撕裂的地方被手指粗鲁地抠挖，周围布满了痊愈或未痊愈的小块灼伤，会阴有几处穿了环，还有少量穿环后被暴力扯下来的痕迹。你首先处理了它们，暗暗觉得内部的情况大概更糟。在你触摸到他的皮肤时，芝诺斯不自然地抖了抖，下意识地想要远离你。  
　　“别动，芝诺斯，放松。”为了接下来的治疗，你不得不骑在他的膝盖上，用身体的重量固定他。  
　　芝诺斯别过头去，视线不知道落在了哪里，神情麻木，像是知道自己的反抗毫无效果，便索性放弃了抵抗，做出一副一心装死任人摆布的姿态。  
　　你将干净的纱布裹在手指上，小心地探入芝诺斯体内。直肠出口处的肌肉环被连续折磨了太久，严重充血，甚至失去了部分弹性，你的侵入并没有受到太多阻力。你尽量轻柔地抚摸他的内部，转动着向深处探索，把沿途遇到的污血和精液用纱布小心地吸出来，而每当你取出浸透了粘液的纱布的时候，芝诺斯的双腿就会僵硬地用力。但他非常听话，根本没给你的清洁工作造成什么麻烦。  
　　当你的手指差不多完全没入他体内时，你突然触到了什么硬物，它的表面摸上去有一些人造的凹凸，似乎是为了制造更多刺激。你不敢冒进，只能小心地在它表面寻找合适的着力点，好让你能用两根手指抓住它，把它取出来。  
　　你摸索了一会儿，芝诺斯的全身都因为你毫无进展的触摸而紧绷着，你可以相当清楚地看到他背肌的线条。他把脸埋在双臂之间，不让你看到他的表情，也许还咬着手腕试图阻止自己发出声音，但你仍然能够捕捉到他发出的细小咽呜，他的括约肌下意识地绞紧，让你的动作受阻，你不得不腾出一只手来安抚他。  
　　好在你们的运气不错，你在硬物旁边摸到了一条断裂的绳子，你沿着它摸索，又轻轻拉了它几下，确定这根绳子连接在那硬物上，可以让你将异物相对轻松地拉出来而不必把手指以外的部分插入芝诺斯体内。你转动了一下手腕，让绳头缠在指尖上，缓缓地往外拽，芝诺斯努力地放松肌肉，配合你的动作。  
　　大概是取出的途中，那东西表面的凸起压迫到什么地方，芝诺斯突然发出一声窒息似的低喘，紧接着就弓着身子剧烈地扭动起来。他的力气大得惊人，一点都不像一名重伤号，你差点被他甩下去。好不容易重新制住他，你发现他硬了。所幸连在异物上的绳子已经被你拽出他的身体，你可以轻松地把硬物取出来了。  
　　那东西被彻底取出来的时候发出了“啵”的一声，听起来黏糊糊的。出于好奇，你多打量了那东西几眼：那是个由机械制造出来的棒状物，深色，不算很长，但相当粗，也很有分量，你想象不出当初它是怎么被塞进去的——也难怪在地牢里的时候芝诺斯几乎无法行走。粗棒表面规则地分布着凸起物，你不由自主地想起在红玉海的沉船附近叉海参的那段日子，觉得再也不能以平常心看待这种生物了。在这根棒状物的尾端是帮助你取出它的绳子，在灯光下你分辨出那其实是一根导线，根据你对帝国科技水平的了解，你怀疑这个棒子是……会动的。  
　　你心情复杂地看了一眼芝诺斯，觉得还是什么都不要说比较好。  
　　你把那根大概会动的棒状物放到一边，又换了一块新的纱布。肠道更深处还有些脏东西，那根狰狞的棒子被取出来之后，它们便听话地顺着你的手指淌出来了。保险起见，你打了一点温水分几次灌进去，让水带出芝诺斯体内深处的血块，然后你治疗了他。芝诺斯瘫在地上，性器仍然半硬着，你犹豫了一下，决定用手帮他疏解。  
　　在你握住他的时候，芝诺斯触电一样弹了起来，把你吓了一跳，手也不由自主地松开了。  
　　“滚！！”他神经质地向后缩了缩，面色十分不善，像是受伤的猛兽，在你印象里他还是第一次这么大声地说话。你觉得他的这种反应可以理解，因此并不气恼：被猎物看到自己最凄惨的样子并把手指捅进屁股里清洗伤口，而自己居然因为这个勃起了，对方出于同情还主动提供手淫服务，换做是你大概也不能接受。  
　　“好吧好吧，”你又露出了光之战士的营业式微笑，举起双手后退了一点表示自己没有恶意，“你在这里等一下，我去给你找点吃的。”  
　　——还可以趁我不在，解决一下生理问题。  
　　  
　　你还没有给他准备换洗的衣服，几条毯子无法让饥肠辘辘的伤员在雪夜中走得很远，你一点都不担心他趁机逃跑。再说，一个流落加雷玛的艾欧泽亚人能逃到哪里去呢？  
　　你走到旅店的大厅才发现时间已经临近午夜，厨房早就没有人了，于是你决定向芝诺斯显示一下自己的厨艺。你的行李里还有些压缩蔬菜和冻肉——那些肉来自前几天在野外试图袭击你的野兽，那家伙长得不算好看，味道倒是不错。你估摸着芝诺斯被囚禁的这一段时间大概没有好好吃过饭，一碗内容丰富的热汤是最适合他的。同行的战友当中有几个还未入睡的夜猫子，返回的时候你顺路和他们借了几件差不多尺寸的衣物。  
　　你回到房间，发现芝诺斯利用你下楼的功夫重新用毛毯把自己裹了起来，又借着你没来得及收拾的毛巾把自己打理得整齐了一点。你进屋的时候他正闭着眼靠在壁炉旁休息，听见你开门的声音，他便睁开眼，把眼珠转向你。火光映在他的脸上，让他苍白的皮肤稍微有了点血色。  
　　你和他打了个招呼，在他看得到的地方，缓缓地、一件一件地取出炊具。  
　　火属性碎晶带来的热量安全又高效，便携式的旅行厨具套装在你手中发出了动人的碰撞声，你的心情在一片欢快的叮叮当当（还有芝诺斯诧异的注视）中好了起来，你甚至情不自禁地吹起了口哨。很快，食物的香气就飘出来了。你试了试火候和味道，觉得十分满意，便盛了一碗递给芝诺斯。  
　　芝诺斯竭力维持着皇族的优雅，但他实在是饿坏了，你不得不提醒他小心刚刚治疗过的手指……今天之前，你还从未见过他如此失态，居然觉得他这样子有点可爱。  
　　——我不会是神龙被精炼了吧？  
　　你救了芝诺斯之后又马不停蹄地照看他，现在终于有机会休息一下了。你的肚子应景地跟着响了一声，这使你意识到自己这一天也没怎么好好吃饭。于是你也盛了一碗汤，一边喝，一边漫无边际地胡思乱想了起来。  
　　吃饱肚子之后，芝诺斯终于恢复了常态，似笑非笑地用一种玩味的眼神看着你，让你觉得有点不自在。他拒绝了你帮他洗澡的建议，也不让你抱着他。他用一种有点叫人讨厌的傲慢态度命令你站直，自己则从毛毯下面伸出一条手臂，扶着墙慢慢站了起来。芝诺斯撑着你的肩头站了一会儿，表情十分纠结，你问他怎么了，他就用头晕敷衍过去。过了几分钟，他像是缓过来了，便开始往浴室里一步步地蹭。他按着你肩头的手非常用力，抓得你有点疼。他微微有点发抖，你用余光瞥见他脸上的肌肉绷得紧紧的。你稳稳地站好，并做好了随时接住他的准备。  
　　出乎你的意料，虽然中间停下休息过几次，芝诺斯最终平安地走到了浴桶旁。  
　　你们藏身的小旅店靠近边境，周围不算热闹，但意外有着充足的青磷水供暖。你猜浴室的地砖下面铺设了热力管道，赤脚踩在上面也不会觉得冷，你不由感叹了一秒魔导科技的美好。供暖相当强力，仅仅把芝诺斯送进浴室就叫你出了一身汗，你把他暂时安置在一旁，快速脱掉了毛衣和罩裤，又蹬掉了厚实的羊毛袜，只留下贴身的单衣。  
　　“你不会是想陪我洗澡吧，挚友？”芝诺斯倚着浴桶，表情微妙地盯着你忙前忙后。  
　　“当然不——只是救你花了我们不少力气，我可不想让你悄无声息地淹死在浴室里。”糟糕，你又想揍他了。  
　　“就算这具身体死亡，我也会再次出现在你面前的。”  
　　他理直气壮地回答。你被他的厚颜无耻惊呆了，一时间想不出该怎么反驳——直到很久之后的某一天，你福至心灵，突然意识到他这是在对你撒娇。你被自己的新发现恶心得打了个哆嗦。  
　　芝诺斯又和你胡扯了两句，把你赶出了浴室。  
　　你不放心他，他又不让你在旁边盯着，你就只好蹲在在浴室门口，准备听到异动就立刻冲进去——倒不是怕他跑了，你只是……放心不下。  
　　幸运的是，把自己重新打理干净的芝诺斯最终完好地出现在你面前（“我就知道你一定会在这里等着我，我的朋友。”），并光明正大地占领了你的床——你折腾了一整天，没心情就“谁打地铺”这样无聊的问题跟他纠缠，几乎是一沾枕头就睡着了。  
　　可是你睡得并不好：你梦见芝诺斯了。  
　　在梦里，你先看到他和大约是皇帝的人说了什么，大概是什么事情没有谈拢，他黑着脸离开了。紧接着，你来到了一间加雷马风格的书房，看上去应该是皇宫里的某处。几名士兵压着什么人与皇帝对话。芝诺斯从书柜后面走出来，说了些什么，囚徒于是剧烈地挣扎起来，然后被士兵一拳击中腹部，拖了下去。加雷马的皇帝冷漠地立在一旁，眼中似乎闪过一丝怜悯。  
　　你正在疑惑，画面就跳到了多玛。你看到芝诺斯一脸无谓地砍杀反抗军，一身铠甲干干净净的，没有沾染一滴鲜血。他在满地尸体中一动不动地站了一会儿，突然回过头来，对你露出一个疯狂的微笑，提着刀来追你。你的手中空无一物，正发愁要怎么接下芝诺斯的攻击，却突然被人重重打倒在地，有人揪着你的头发在地面拖行，你拽着那人的手腕挣扎着想要站起来，就被重重地抽了两耳光，打得你脑袋里嗡嗡响，紧接着你的肚子上又挨了几脚。你在耳鸣中隐约听到有人带着笑意的声音，“太子殿下说了，这个蛮族交给我们，别弄死就行”，接着后腰上传来的剧痛席卷了你，你听到了烧红的金属接触皮肉发出的滋滋声。  
　　你满头大汗地惊醒了。你的皮肤上还残留着炙热的触感，肉体烧焦的味道隐约在你鼻端萦绕不去。你看了看时间，发现自己果然才睡了不是很久。可是这噩梦叫你睡意全无，于是你爬起来给自己倒了一杯热水，喝下它，然后躺回原处逼迫自己进入梦乡。  
　　你刚刚躺下，突然听到床的方向传来一阵不正常的咯吱声。  
　　芝诺斯又在耍什么花样？你警惕起来，小心地靠近声源——接着，你头昏目眩，猝不及防地被打回了噩梦之中。  
　　在噩梦里，你又看到了芝诺斯。  
　　这一次，场景被移到了一间布置豪华的卧室。你看到芝诺斯正和一个精灵族男性扭打在一起——确切地说，他们的搏斗已经接近尾声，芝诺斯完全压制了精灵的反抗。他没有穿那身标志性的重铠，只在白色的浴袍外面披着一件短上衣，颈部和胸口都缠着厚厚的绷带：你意识到此刻看到的画面就发生在不久前，天台之战中芝诺斯自刎并被无影侵占肉体之后。  
　　无影轻而易举地将精灵的双手反剪，并骑在精灵的膝关节处，空闲的手一把扯下了对方的裤子，将手指粗暴地捅了进去。精灵发出一声短促的痛叫，激烈地挣扎起来，“芝诺斯”不为所动，手指继续在精灵的双腿间抽插，一边俯身舔了舔精灵的耳尖。精灵明显地颤抖了一下，紧接着大声骂了句脏话。无影看上去并不生气，只是将手指加了一根，精灵的怒骂便生生被堵回去了。冒牌货在不断的反抗中完成了粗糙的扩张，挺身进入了对方的身体。  
　　受刑者的全身都绷紧了，他艰难地调整着呼吸，转过头来。淡金色的发丝遮住了他的大半张脸，但露出来的那一小部分已经足够你辨认出他的身份了。  
　　——那是刚刚被你救下来的精灵族的脸。  
　　他下身从未开发过的器官被粗暴地撑开，无影压在真正的芝诺斯身上不停地耸动，像一头顺从本能和欲望的野兽。你隐约嗅到了血的气味。芝诺斯咬着嘴唇，一声不吭地承受着身后的进攻。他的眼睛睁得大大的，视线穿过凌乱的金发落在你的方向，他的嘴唇被咬得泛白，渐渐的，有一些血珠从牙齿与粘膜接触的地方冒了出来。你感到恶心，但你被困住了，既走不掉，也帮不上什么忙，只能被迫围观这场荒唐的表演。你开始痛恨自己的能力，它让你看到曾经发生的场景，而你却无力改变。  
　　你不知道自己在芝诺斯的记忆中呆了多久，无影——芝诺斯原本的肉体——将自己深深埋入精灵体内，微弱地颤抖了几秒，然后松弛下来，精灵看上去没什么反应，大概已经不省人事了。“芝诺斯”休息了片刻，把身下人翻了过来，架起他的双腿，从正面再次顶了进去。  
　　芝诺斯被翻来覆去地折腾了一会儿，似乎又清醒了，再次挣扎起来。他趁着对方射精后一瞬间的松懈，提脚踹在“芝诺斯”胸口，在“芝诺斯”有所反应之前连滚带爬地向门口逃窜，却被捉着脚踝拖回来，被又一次地贯穿。他的蓝眼睛里像是燃烧着火焰，仍然不死心地想要逃，只是反抗的力道明显不足，被轻易镇压了回去。精灵的双腿被掰开，性器因为疼痛蜷成小小一团；无影的手指压着芝诺斯的舌头，逼迫他张开嘴，于是一切喘息和呻吟就再也藏不住了。他们交缠的肉体不停碰撞，发出黏糊糊的的声音，刺激着你的神经；血液的腥甜变得更加浓郁了，混合着精液的味道，令你作呕——你扶着床沿，喉咙发酸，胃里翻江倒海，却又吐不出什么。你按着上腹部跪在地上休息了一会儿，终于后知后觉地发现自己已经摆脱了超越之力的影响。  
　　在你身边，芝诺斯直挺挺地躺在床上，月光从窗帘的缝隙里漏进来，落在他的脸上。他没有醒，只是表情纠结，双手紧紧捏着床单，看来睡得十分不安稳，像是在做噩梦。  
　　人造超越之力带有太多的不确定性。你不知道放任他这样下去会不会造成更大范围的能力暴动，便把他拍醒了。  
　　芝诺斯很快就睁开了眼，他直勾勾地盯着屋顶，就像你才见过的那样。他突然对着你的脸挥出一拳，见你躲开了，他便又补了一拳。为了你们的安全着想，你攥着芝诺斯的手腕（他太瘦了——你想），把他按在床上，等他清醒。  
　　想控制住一个疯狂反抗并一心想要逃走的人着实不容易，你的后背很快就被汗水浸得湿漉漉的了。你等了好一阵，芝诺斯的意识才逐渐从梦魇中回归。你叫了他两声，命令他看着你，又大声重复了几遍“你已经安全了”，他才如梦初醒般回过神，脸上逐渐浮现出一种混合着耻辱的愤怒来，你适时地从他身上跳了下来。  
　　“你都看见了？”你的表情出卖了你，他的声音因此变得干巴巴的。  
　　你犹豫了一下，点点头。  
　　于是他没有再说话。  
　　你坐在床沿上，看着芝诺斯将脸埋在双手中。你的手按在他的肩膀上，这次他没有挥开你——他竟然有一点发抖，你几乎无法辨认出他就是当初在阿拉米格皇宫的空中花园里与你尽情厮杀的那个人。  
　　他比你记忆中的寡言了不少：从前每次和他见面，即使你们正进行着攸关性命的激烈战斗他都要说个不停，你几乎插不上话。而现在，他一言不发。  
　　你甚至不知道该怎么安慰他。  
　　被自己的肉身强暴所带来的创伤在梦境中来得更加猛烈和直接，可芝诺斯重伤初愈，仍然需要休息，最后你不得不用了催眠咒，又在递给他的水里加了一点助眠的炼金药物。他对你偷偷摸摸的行为有所察觉，也相当不满，但他实在太虚弱，很快就在咒语和药物的双重作用下睡着了。  
　　你守着他，直到天渐渐亮了。你自己也支撑不住，昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

 

　　  
　　2.  
　　也许是你的助眠措施效果出众，也许是芝诺斯实在太疲惫了，这次他终于睡得安稳了一些，至少看上去没再做梦，于是你自然也没有再被他的力量引导着看到什么不该看的东西。  
　　醒来的时候你发现芝诺斯已经坐起来了，双手掐着你的脖子似乎正在纠结——确切地说，你根本就是被他掐醒的（看来这家伙的手恢复不错，都能用来扼你的喉咙了）。见你睁眼，他也不躲躲藏藏，小声嘟囔了一句“哼……无聊”就放开了你。你问他要干什么，他不说话，还把视线也移开了。  
　　你揉着脖子坐起来开始穿衣服。从芝诺斯身上你感觉不到杀意，他并不真的想把你怎样。你怀疑他是有什么需求拉不下面子和你提，就用这种方式弄醒你，让你靠灵性体会他的意思，然后去替他做。  
　　——你又不会读心，这混蛋就不能好好地用语言表达自己的需求吗！？  
　　你气鼓鼓地想着，给芝诺斯检查伤口痊愈情况的时候就多用了几分力气。芝诺斯肯定被你捏疼了，他脸上保持着教科书级别的面无表情，私下却一直反复试探，想把被你攥着的手抽回来。  
　　你从善如流地放开了他，并示意他趴下，好让你确定直肠出口处和更靠内部的撕裂的是不是已经在恢复。因为治疗的时候看不到里面的情况，你只能依靠触觉，然而受伤的肠道内部无论如何摸上去都是湿漉漉的，作为一个二手治疗师，你不太能保证自己的治愈术全都用对了地方——海德琳在上，你是真的不想把手指头从那种地方插进敌人的肠子里来回搅，可是谁让你不小心把他捡回来了呢。  
　　你把这番话解释给芝诺斯听，可他一点都不领情，还十分傲慢地表示，虽然不想承认，但蛮族的治愈术效果非常不错，他已经在飞快地恢复，很快就能和你打得势均力敌，不再需要你的照顾了。  
　　为了证明芝诺斯的观点有问题，你把手边摸到的第一样东西——嗯，软的，应该不会使他受伤——对着他的脸抡了上去，然后趁着他视线受阻，一口气把他脸朝下按倒在被子上。  
　　和他说得一样，他确实恢复得很快，你觉得芝诺斯反抗的力量明显比昨天强了，按照这样的速度他的确很快就能恢复健康。不过你对自己的身手信心十足，只要他还被困在这个身体里，你就可以治得住他。  
　　要说你对他刚刚的偷袭和再之前的那些行为毫不介意——那是不可能的，这辈子都不可能不介意的，你觉得自己能与他心平气和地共处一室这么长时间真是奇迹，实在了不起。为了报答他的“唤醒服务”，你在他背上多骑了一会儿，还故意扭了扭屁股，芝诺斯被你气得不轻。  
　　“你看，”你得意洋洋地宣布，“只要你赢不了我，我就认为你还没有痊愈，你就得听我的。”  
　　话一说出口，你顿时觉得自己有点太幼稚了，简直像和小朋友打闹在一起的猫魅族小崽子。你有点不好意思地从芝诺斯背上滑下来，顺手把他也拉起来。他坐起来，把被你的恶作剧弄乱了的头发掠到耳后，心情复杂地看着你，还张了张嘴，像是想说什么。  
　　他最终还是叹了口气，把嘴边的话憋了回去。  
　　你又揉了揉脖子上刚刚被勒过的地方，觉得那里的掐痕一时间应该不会消失，一会儿——下楼之前——你得换一件高领衣服。加雷马的酷寒这时候便显得和蔼可亲了，刚刚的情形要是发生在太阳海岸，你还真不知道该怎么从同伴那里蒙混过关。  
　　你仍然没有给芝诺斯什么适合保暖的厚衣服。只要他肯乖乖待在房间里，几件衬衫也足够他穿了。  
　　临出门前，你把食物热好，又从包里找出几本书交给他。你从艾欧泽亚带了些读物准备在路上消磨时间，多数是小说，还有本加雷马风物，可惜你一路奔波，它们都没怎么派上用场——不过现在，它们终于有了用武之地。  
　　芝诺斯坐在床上，和你保持着一定的安全距离，见你把那一摞书递过去，他的神情中流露出一丝不屑。加雷马人对“蛮族”的态度实在不是你一时间就能纠正的，你决定不和他计较这种细枝末节。芝诺斯磨磨蹭蹭地接过书，扫了一眼标题，脸上的不屑又加深了少许。他没说话——这很明智，你想，如果他胆敢把自己的鄙视用语言表达出来，哪怕只说一个词，你就会叫他知道，虐待俘虏不只是无影的专利。  
　　  
　　你回来得不算晚。你只是去见了暗影猎人的线人，顺便重操旧业替他跑了趟腿，然后捞到了需要的情报。被救回来的人其实是芝诺斯这件事你还没有和同伴们说——考虑到接下来他和你们一起行动的可能性，你只告诉了同伴们关于囚徒悲惨遭遇的那部分，顺便暗示了一下此人和加雷马皇族有千丝万缕的联系。其实这也不算说谎，你只是……没有全部说出来而已。雅·修特拉不是那种藏不住消息的人，芝诺斯的身份最后肯定还要你亲口说出来。想到这里你就一阵头大，毕竟一起来的并不只有拂晓的贤人们。  
　　你不指望芝诺斯能像远东人理想中贤惠的妻子那样，当你不在的时候给你做饭铺床洗衣服——事实上，这家伙能够乖乖留在房间里不搞破坏就已经谢天谢地了。你推门进来的时候感到一点阻力，接着就看到皱皱巴巴的加雷马风物志躺在地上——你猜他把这本倒霉的书丢到门板上了。然后你看到芝诺斯，他用毛毯把自己裹成一团坐在床上，听到门口有动静就警觉起来，做出了准备攻击的的姿势。你赶紧出声表明身份，于是他又倒回毛毯堆里。  
　　“我出去的时候没有人来吧？”你没话找话。这家旅店是暗影猎人帮你们安排的，据说是他们的秘密据点之一，工作人员全部是可以信任的自己人。就算这样，你早晨出发前还是特别提醒了旅店的保洁员，请他们不要打扫你的房间。  
　　“没有。”芝诺斯老实回答了你。你注意到他的头发湿漉漉的，声音听上去有点嘶哑，桌上摆着的水和食物还和你离开前一样，他根本没有碰它们。  
　　“是口味不合适吗？”你斟酌了一下用词，试图尽量委婉一点。  
　　芝诺斯把视线移开，又不说话了。  
　　……好吧。  
　　你捡起地上的书，往前走了几步，想把这本尸体找个合适的地方放下。大概是你踏进了芝诺斯紊乱的能力能够影响到的范围，你眼前一花。  
　　  
　　超越之力就是这点不好，发动起来不分时间场合，内容也五花八门，好在你已经身经百战、经验丰富，掩饰得十分熟练了。  
　　你首先看到芝诺斯坐在床上，百无聊赖之下拿起你留给他的书翻了翻——那本风物志被他嫌弃地拎着一角，远远地扔了出去。他最后拿起一本大概是小说的书，一脸不耐烦地看了起来。过了没有多久，他开始频繁地变换姿势，看上去有点焦虑，脸色也变得怪怪的。直到芝诺斯把裤子解开，将手伸了进去，你才注意到，他就这么莫名地突然硬了。  
　　芝诺斯咬牙切齿地握着勃起的性器来回抚慰了一阵，发觉这并不起作用，于是表情变得更纠结了。最终，他像是做出了什么艰难的决定，把空闲的手从腿间伸向了后方。  
　　昏暗的房间里，只有木柴燃烧发出的噼啪声和湿漉漉的搅拌声——精灵面色潮红，弓着身子蜷缩在床角，用手指在自己的体内来回探索。在不得要领的反复尝试中，他半长的金发被汗水浸得湿漉漉的，黏在额头、颈后和脸颊上。大概是终于触到了正确的位置，他发出一声惊喘，紧接着就咬住自己的手腕，把后面的呻吟全部吞了回去。他咬得太用力，鲜血把他的嘴唇染得红红的。芝诺斯一直没有松口，紧闭着眼，眼角也有点发红。过了一会儿，他突然从床上翻下来，跌跌撞撞地走进了浴室，你听到水流声和男人不甘的哀鸣。  
　　  
　　于是你抓住芝诺斯的手腕，把它从毛毯下拖出来，发现那上面果然有一些残存的齿痕，血倒是已经止住了。  
　　“芝诺斯。”你叫他，又不知道接下来该说什么。他别着脸不看你，还把手再次收回毛毯下面，用行动拒绝了你的治疗术。  
　　人类在享乐上发明的招数真是五花八门，你想。这些发明当中，有些玩意儿只是叫人一次性地爽一爽，有些沾上了就是大麻烦。你大概知道他身上发生了什么，只是不知道他具体被下了哪种药——有可能知道了也没用，据你所知，能够引发类似成瘾症状的药物光是在炼金术士协会的储藏室里就能找出超过一打。你真心希望帝国人在这方面的创造力不要那么强。  
　　“多少吃点东西吧——你先把头发擦干了，”你往他的头上丢了一块毛巾，想要让他的注意力转移一下。你敲了敲心爱的旅行锅，故作轻松地问：“有什么想吃的？”  
　　“无聊的同情心。”他突然说。  
　　这个回答和你的预期差得太远，导致你没有及时跟上芝诺斯的思路，呆滞地“啊？”了一声。从认识他开始，你就一直不太明白芝诺斯到底在想什么，就算看到了他的一部分过去，对此也毫无帮助。你们的出身和经历截然不同，你有时候觉得自己大概永远也不能猜出此人行为的动机。  
　　芝诺斯大概是被你蠢到了，终于给了你一个怜悯的眼神，吩咐道：“随便吧。”  
　　奇怪，被他回应的时候你竟然有点高兴：换到几个月前，如果他用这个态度对你，你早就提着斧头跳起来打爆他的头了。  
　　……总之你简单地准备了一些适合伤员的食物。芝诺斯看上去不是很有兴致，勉强塞了几口就推说自己已经饱了，把自己裹得紧紧的，背对着你躺了下来。你不知道他是不是睡着了，抑或只是单纯不想理你；你也不去打扰他，埋头在令人尴尬的沉默中吃了饭。  
　　  
　　芝诺斯需要空间，再说善待伤患是你一贯的信条，第二晚你仍然睡在地上，还把临时床铺拖得远了一些，可惜这点距离并不足以使你躲开芝诺斯的噩梦——记忆。你的意识从一开始被迫旁观的时候就清醒了，可你的身体像是被梦魇镇住，甚至连最简单的眨眼都做不到。  
　　芝诺斯看上去更憔悴了，身上也多出了更多青紫的指印和齿痕。画面跳跃了很多次。有些时候芝诺斯安静地跪趴着，承受着来自身后的入侵，双手高高吊在头顶；有时候他会反抗，你看到他成功地挣脱过几次，但最终都会被抓回来，被掰开双腿，紧接着“芝诺斯”的手指、性器或者被随手抓来的什么别的东西捅了进去，抽出来，再捅进去。强行塞进芝诺斯体内的东西在被拔出来的时候会带出一些血丝，血丝和先前射进去的精液混在一起，被搅拌多了之后就变成一种柔和的粉色。  
　　你不明白为什么无影会对受害者表现出的痛苦如此兴奋，眼前的一切叫你愤怒。你将注意力集中到自己身上，尤其是自己的双手上，你越快夺回对身体的控制，就能越早摆脱这些令人不快的幻影，并唤醒它们的制造者，可当你这么做的时候，你仍然能看到精灵满身狼藉地瘫软在床上的样子。他一动不动，只有胸口还有些细微的起伏；他的脸颊凹陷下去，嘴唇干燥起皮，呈现出病态的殷红——被附身的精灵族男性四肢修长、容貌端正，这时候竟然显露出一种惊心动魄的脆弱之美来。  
　　在你努力的时候，幻觉中芝诺斯的身体已经逐渐习惯了无影的粗暴对待，甚至对无影的某些触碰做出了反应：他被操熟了。可他的眼神依然是愤怒的——无影似乎格外中意这双燃烧着怒火的眼睛，总是一边反复冲撞着精灵的要害，一边紧盯着他的脸，观察那上面流露出的每一个细节。  
　　这时候，你感觉到自己的手指终于在你的不懈努力下微弱地颤抖了两下。那个笑声很奇怪的帝国科学家在研究方面真是不可小觑，你想。芝诺斯持有的人造超越之力不仅对你造成了严重的感官污染，还把你的正牌光之加护镇压下去，这简直闻所未闻。  
　　又一轮酷刑接近尾声，“芝诺斯”好整以暇地慢慢穿上衣服，然后叫来了负责看守地牢的士兵——无影自然是不可能亲自清理战场的：每次结束后，卫兵都把瘫软的精灵从床上拖进浴室，把伤口洗净，将残留的精液导出来，简单地上药，然后锁进地牢。在最新的这段幻觉——回忆里，无影一反常态地跟在卫兵身后，津津有味地围观了清洗的全过程，然后吩咐道：“这个蛮族归你们了。”  
　　他停顿了一下，又补充道：“别弄死了。”  
　　如果你当时在场，这位伪装成芝诺斯的无影大概已经被你杀死好几次了——确实，芝诺斯曾和你站在相对的立场上，但这并不意味着你乐于欣赏他的痛苦，毕竟你对他……也许还是有点欣赏的。怒火使你的表情扭曲，你的双手握成了拳，指甲刺入掌心，留下深深的印痕。  
　　卫兵对“芝诺斯”行礼，然后拖着精灵退了下去。你的意识被芝诺斯拉着，随着他的移动一并来到了地牢里。  
　　  
　　芝诺斯再次被丢进牢房，被重新用拘束具锁好，然而做这些的人却没有和以往那样迅速离开——带他回牢房的人首先享用了他。卫兵粗暴地将芝诺斯压在那张简陋的稻草床垫上，把半硬的性器来回揉搓了几次，抵在即将进入的开口处轻轻摩擦——隐藏在臀间的肌肉环和肠道刚刚被无影使用过，又被卫兵亲自清洗干净，仍然柔软而潮湿，因为不安而微微收缩，又因为渴望什么东西的粗暴侵入而兴奋。  
　　卫兵已经完全硬了。他不再戏弄囚徒，将性器对准目标，挺腰刺入了囚徒的双腿间。他用力很猛，差不多一次就把自己整个埋了进去，并因为性器上突然的压迫发出深深的叹息。卫兵掐住芝诺斯的腰把自己拔出一半，再刺进去，他的双手也将在那里的皮肤上留下淤青，并覆盖无影之前留下的指痕。芝诺斯沉默地承受着来自身后的撞击，你知道他清醒着，直到卫兵射在他的身体里为止，都一言不发，只是在卫兵看不到的地方勾了勾嘴角，露出一个有点不屑的微笑而已。  
　　卫兵把自己重新软下去的器官从芝诺斯体内抽出来。他把芝诺斯翻过来，命令道：“舔干净。”  
　　芝诺斯面无表情地打量了那东西一会儿，居然噗地一声笑了出来。他一开始只是低低地笑，可到了后来他的笑声居然越来越响，即使被恼羞成怒的卫兵踹倒，也只是叫那可怕的笑声稍微停止了片刻而已。  
　　卫兵终于摘下了头盔，你看到一张平平无奇的脸——这张带着怒意的脸也微笑了一下，嘬起双唇打了个呼哨，于是黑暗中响起一阵脚步声，更多的卫兵出现了。  
　　最先摘下头盔的卫兵将“芝诺斯”的命令大声复述了一遍，他的同僚便兴奋地窃窃私语起来，然后他们一起挤进了狭小的囚室，把芝诺斯包围起来。芝诺斯还在断断续续地笑，他的眼中第一次浮现出恐惧，可他太虚弱了，那点微弱的反抗只会更加刺激病态的施虐欲而已。  
　　你在男人们的大笑和黏糊糊的水声中闭上了眼，可你仍然知道在那件地牢里发生过的事，嘶哑的哀鸣伴随着皮肉烧焦的味道环绕着你，他终于不笑了。在施虐者的狂欢里，芝诺斯带给你的幻觉终于接近了尾声，你的手指恢复了知觉，你找回了自己的双臂，过了一会儿你的脖子也能转动了，然后是腰，最后，你的双腿双脚也听话了。你跌跌撞撞地爬起来摸到了床边，发现芝诺斯果然又硬邦邦地僵在床上，床单因为他的挣扎而变得一团糟。这次你多少做了点（心理）准备，也比昨晚更有经验（大概），很快就把他弄醒了。  
　　芝诺斯清醒过来之后先挣脱了你，又重重地推了你一把，和你拉开距离。说实在的，他这次的反应比之前好得多，只是坐起来呆滞了几秒，又把自己重重地摔回枕头里。你闻到隐约有血的味道，怀疑他把才被你修复的伤口挣裂了，可你问他，他又不说话。  
　　其实这时候你已经困得要命了，昨晚你就没有睡好，不仅躺在硬邦邦的地上，还看了半宿那种东西……今天又被迫继续看。你貌似清醒，实则处在一种玄妙的失智状态中，居然直接跳上床，揭开被子钻了进去。  
　　虽说条件有限的时候你也不会抱怨，但毕竟还是正经的床睡着舒服——  
　　芝诺斯仍然对肢体接触十分抗拒，想从床的另一侧逃走，你乱七八糟地抱着他的腰把他拖了回来，重新裹进被窝里。大概是做了噩梦的缘故，他的手脚都很凉，冻得你打了个哆嗦。你嘟囔了一句“好凉”，想都没想就把他的手拽过来揣在自己的肚子上，又用双腿缠上他，和他脚挨着脚。你的体温终于叫他放松下来，他的手也变得不那么冰冷了。  
　　你心满意足地叹了口气。芝诺斯被你贴着，浑身不自在，可惜穿着的衣服被你压了一块在下面，你又受到本能的驱使，手脚并用地缠在了他身上，他又挣扎了一下，发现自己根本跑不掉，只好从眼角撇你眼刀。  
　　你假装没看到。  
　　加雷马人普遍身材高大（不过你的某位老朋友是个例外），家具自然也比艾欧泽亚大了一号，一张单人床上挤着两个成年人，你竟然不觉得太局促。你靠着芝诺斯，很快就睡着了——你没有再看到那些令人不快的画面，反而梦到了一些自己还是个初出茅庐的新手时做出的愚蠢行为，比如试图在爆弹怪爆炸前给它致命一击——当然，你没能做到，被炸得灰头土脸。  
　　你醒来的时候，发现自己仍然维持着挂在芝诺斯身上的状态，而他居然没有跑，反而老老实实地被你缠着，一双浅蓝色的眼睛直直地盯着你看。他看上去睡得不错，脸色比你刚带他回来那天好了不少，对你夜里的行为也没有计较，反而是你自己觉得有点不好意思。  
　　你把自己从他身上解下来，一言不发地穿上了外套，逃命似的冲出去，动作行云流水一气呵成，就像提前演习次过一样。你的后脑勺上像是长着眼睛，芝诺斯饶有兴趣的注视叫你脸颊发烫——你局促的样子让他开心。  
　　“就这么抛下伤员出发了吗？蛮族的大英雄？”他在你身后得意洋洋地提醒道，于是你不得不狼狈地回来给他做早饭。  
　　——姑且允许他暂时得意一下，晚一点再和他算账。你气鼓鼓地想。  
　　  
　　等你回到旅馆，芝诺斯居然直白地提出要你和他同睡一张床，理由是睡一起比较不容易做噩梦。你觉得这个理由十分幼稚，你一点都不想让曾经的敌人看到自己菜鸟时期办过的（超多）蠢事，但你其实也不想浪费宝贵的睡眠时间来看芝诺斯被强暴，再加上温暖的被窝实在很有诱惑力——  
　　睡在一起之后你们确实都没有再看到什么糟糕的东西了，你觉得大概是你的超越之力在起作用，而芝诺斯比你更快地意识到了这点。除去药瘾发作的时间，这人都很黏你。很多你曾经帮助过的人都很黏你，你已经很习惯了，只是被芝诺斯……让你感觉怪怪的。  
　　你早就发现了芝诺斯的症状。他大概也意识到了，却仍然在试图掩饰。但有时就是这么不巧，你会撞到他正在发作。  
　　发作的时候，芝诺斯蜷缩在光照不到的角落里。他喘着气，双唇微微张开，表情十分不甘，双腿间却湿得一塌糊涂。他一手照顾着阴茎，另一手则隐入身后的阴影里，你能听到那里发出了一些微弱的水声。这景象让你情不自禁——完全不受影响是不可能的，说到底，你也只是个普通的年轻人而已。你的理智告诉自己不该趁人之危，可你嘴巴发干，心跳加速，流动的血液在你耳中轰鸣，你用拇指来回摩挲着他的嘴唇，而另一手则抚上他的性器。  
　　“呜……！”  
　　仅仅是一次碰触就让芝诺斯射了出来，他的精液粘在你们的衣服上，还有几滴飞到了他的脸上。他没有管这些，双眼失神地看着你的方向。射过一次以后，他的性器仍然硬着，你便继续来回撸动它。芝诺斯握住了你的手腕，想要制止你，你就把他揽过来，按着他的后脑让他靠在你的颈窝里。他的手抵在你胸口，双腿无力地并拢，全身微微抽搐，像一只垂死的蜘蛛。于是你把按在他颈后的手向下滑了少许，在他背后来回安抚。过了几分钟，芝诺斯突然全身紧绷，他紧紧勾着你的脖子，手指抠进你后颈裸露的皮肤里（好疼！），更多的液体黏糊糊地从他的性器中淌了出来。  
　　持续的高潮过后，芝诺斯瘫软了下来，他从你身上滑落，胸膛剧烈地起伏，可很快他又硬了——这药效也太强了吧！？你震惊地想。  
　　芝诺斯确实在日渐恢复，但他目前的身体状况仍然不足以支持他熬过一次次的热潮，你手里没有解毒药或缓冲剂，只好准备了一道催眠咒。好在芝诺斯已经十分疲惫了，没做任何挣扎就陷入了昏睡。  
　　搞定了芝诺斯，你自己的欲望却无处疏解。你的脸颊发热，一股冲动在你的小腹下方汇聚：要说这时候你和芝诺斯来一发其实也未尝不可，这种互惠互利的事他大概也乐得帮你。可你现在完全没有和他上床的心思。  
　　你记得自己在神拳痕初见时被打得毫无还手之力的样子，还有在阿拉米格皇宫花园上空酣畅淋漓的一战，曾经与你势均力敌、和你打得旗鼓相当的对手竟然沦落成这样……芝诺斯这幅称得上脆弱的样子你实在是无法接受。你竟然有点心疼了起来。  
　　你替芝诺斯收拾掉沾染了精液的衬衫，把他一片狼藉的腿间擦洗干净，将他搬回床上——在把他摆好之前，你放任自己多抱了他一会儿：反正催眠咒还在生效，芝诺斯肯定不会知道你的这点小动作。  
　　你一寸寸地抚摸着他苍白的皮肤上微微凸起的伤疤。你的手指沿着他缓缓起伏的肋骨滑动。芝诺斯摸上去十分温暖，只是他太瘦了，突出的脊椎刺着你的手掌。划过他脸颊的那道疤痕曾经严重感染，被你处理过后居然愈合得还不错，再生的组织拉扯着他的嘴角，他仿佛随时都在轻蔑地冷笑。  
　　你感觉没有那么热了。  
　　你摸摸后颈，芝诺斯留下的抓痕还在出血，你把芝诺斯用毛毯裹好，随手处理了一下自己。一道催眠咒，这是你所能提供的帮助的极限了。你对炼金术有所涉猎，但究竟不是专家，你对芝诺斯体内的药物束手无策，只希望经过一段时间的休养，那见鬼的东西能被他的身体逐渐排出去。  
　　  
　　总让芝诺斯在你房间里藏着也不是长久之计。你估摸着他的身体差不多可以应付日常活动的时候，把他抓去见了你的同伴。你提前打过招呼，大家就心照不宣地绕过了他被囚禁的那段经历。芝诺斯在人前又恢复了你第一次见他时那种讨厌的态度，好在行为还算配合，甚至帮你们完善了不少因为情报不足产生的漏洞，不知情的战友们看向他的眼神中逐渐带上了钦佩，而已经知道了真相的雅·修特拉——她悄悄提醒你，芝诺斯这么配合大概是有自己的想法。  
　　你苦笑着摇摇头。  
　　你私下里已经给芝诺斯做了很久思想工作，甚至把自己抛出来当诱饵，劝他与你们合作。你们一来二去扯了很久，最终说好芝诺斯协助你们讨伐无影，而你在他夺回肉体之后要陪他打到满意为止。你总觉得哪里不太对，但思考不是你的长项……算了，先解决眼下的事情再说吧。  
　　  
　　从你们的后方传来了好消息。瓦厉斯突然找上了五国联盟，想要借用联盟的力量治退无影，还提供了自己暗中研发的某种抑制无影力量的魔导装置。敌人的敌人就是朋友，虽然不知道这位“朋友”的肚子里还打着什么小算盘，至少在对上无影的时候，你们的胜算更大了。  
　　催情药的影响正随着芝诺斯伤势的好转逐渐减轻，每次发作之间的间隔变长了，每次的强度也有所减轻。大概只是劣质春药，你想。自从你服务过他一次之后，他好像对在你面前发作这种事变得无所谓了。有你陪睡，他有点好了伤疤忘了疼的意思，又开始惦记着和你一决胜负——打肯定是要打的，把他捡回来之后你一直都想好好揍他一顿，不过你需要先办完正事。你是一个正经人，不像某些家伙，总是利用身份的便利跑出去找人打架。你用“打着一半突然你发作了怎么办我可不能趁人之危”当借口，把这件事一拖再拖。  
　　因为你不肯把天羽羽斩还给他，他不知什么时候偷偷绕过你搞了一把武士刀来，还无师自通地掌握了控制体内以太流动的方法。有了芝诺斯，你们的战力（大概）又增强了不少，但你不确定让他参战到底好还是不好——这家伙使刀的特征相当明显，同行的战友当中也有几个已经见识过他出任军团长时战斗的样子，万一被认出来就十分不好解释。  
　　海德琳在上，你又有点想放弃思考了。  
　　  
　　

 

　　  
　　3.  
　　不管怎么说，终于到了你们预定对无影发动突袭的日子。艾欧泽亚的森林之民自然不如芝诺斯的原装加雷马肉体抗冻，你特地跑出去给他找了差不多尺码的厚实外套，把他裹得严严实实的。芝诺斯被你搞得很是暴躁，在你给他套上围巾的时候他终于受不了了，和你抱怨说自己生长在加雷马，区区一点风雪算什么——可等到出了门，他就闭嘴了。你想起这些日子从他那里受过的气，心里一阵暗爽，当着他的面得意洋洋地翻了一个巨大的白眼。  
　　暗影猎人和他的人都已经就位了。时间一到，先头部队就会对皇宫发动突袭，而暗影猎人则带队料理外围的下级无影。你又联络了一下雅·修特拉和负责保护她的阿雷恩瓦尔德，确认了他们在队伍中的位置——开战后她会提供必要的支援。阿拉米格青年的语速快得惊人，大概是太兴奋了，中间还混入了一些阿拉米格方言，让你有点跟不上，雅·修特拉不得不从他手里抢走了通讯珠。她的声音听上去和平时没什么不同，就好像你只是去猎一只蔓德拉一样。  
　　你按照预先确认过的路线潜入皇宫——这并不难，不久之前你也这么干过一次。你无声地附在巡逻的帝国士兵身后，将他们一个个击倒，最终你见到了本该死去的索鲁斯——无影。  
　　你的任务是讨伐索鲁斯。你叫芝诺斯跟在自己身边：你不想让他对上那个占据了他的肉身的无影——这混蛋却不领情，反而在你们潜入后不久就跑得没影了。你虽然担心他……先解决了“索鲁斯”之后再去找他吧。  
　　  
　　你对无影的攻击无声而致命。在“索鲁斯”能够做出更多反应之前，你们的战斗就已经结束了，这一切简单得令你有点难以置信。你手中的天羽羽斩穿透了他的胸口，将他凌空钉在墙上——没错，你用上了天羽羽斩：她是把好刀，只是戾气有点重，但这并不会影响到你。  
　　根据瓦厉斯的情报，无影目前使用的肉身是开国皇帝的克隆体，瓦厉斯在进行克隆的时候命人在复制肉身中加入了一点额外的东西——这些东西单独存在的时候并不会对无影产生什么影响，可是在配套小道具的辅助下，无影便可以被困在这具肉身里。  
　　  
　　“索鲁斯”在被偷袭的瞬间露出了一点惊讶的表情，而当他发现自己居然被禁锢在这具身体中的时候，惊讶的表情就一下子扩大了。  
　　“是我那不成器的孙子干的，是不是？”无影很快就平静下来。他沉吟了片刻，这样问你。  
　　你没说话，算是默认了。  
　　“这孩子也不是完全没用嘛。”他笑了笑，好像这一切都在他的意料之中。  
　　妖刀上缠绕着暗红色的血光，像是在吞噬“索鲁斯”的生命。你把妖刀从无影的胸口抽出来——失去妖刀的支撑，“索鲁斯”的身体沿着墙壁缓缓滑落到地面上，他的血在墙上留下了一片刺眼的鲜红。饮了血的妖刀发出满足的嗡鸣，将自己的光芒收敛起来，毫无反抗地被你收回了刀鞘里。  
　　无影像是毫不在意自己的伤势，仍然维持着高深莫测的微笑。  
　　“我那好孙子给你们的小玩意儿，你们也敢用？”他笑眯眯地问。  
　　你当然觉得瓦厉斯的动机十分可疑，这家伙到底是从哪儿猜到了你们的行动，这点也很值得警惕。不过一方面，你对自己的力量有绝对的自信，另一方面，在得到这个小装置后，西德首先带着自己的员工们认真检查了一番，确认无误后才把它送到你手上——你对西德和他的手艺有绝对的信任，他说没问题，那就是没问题：这只是一个能够阻止某些特定频率以太的逸散的小型魔导装置而已。  
　　于是你对无影微微一笑——白圣石已经准备就绪了，就让他再得意一会儿吧。  
　　无影见自己的挑拨不见成效，又说：“你也不担心我可爱的曾孙子？”  
　　“担心啊。”你理直气壮地回答，“特别担心，担心死了。”——你的担心要是能当饭吃，大概全艾欧泽亚的人都不用饿肚子了。说实话，你一想到芝诺斯经过改造的原装身体……时间过去了这么久，无影会不会已经掌握了那具肉体的力量？而芝诺斯……现在他只是一个普通的森林之民，重伤初愈，你本来不想带上他的。你不知道自己究竟是从什么时候开始的，也不知道为什么，你就是担心他，恨不得现在就冲到他身边——幸运的是，你引以为荣的自控力还在一丝不苟地运行着，叫你不至于丢下手里的正经事，跑去看芝诺斯的情况。  
　　有了从前的惨痛经验，你深知话多的恶果。在旅途中，你逐渐变得圆滑起来，甚至学会说俏皮话了，可是你仍然不擅长口舌之争，于是你不再和“索鲁斯”浪费时间。你取出白圣石，轻松愉快地收拾了重伤的无影。  
　　失去灵魂的克隆肉体倒在地上，你欢快地拍了拍妖刀的刀柄，确定了一下战友们的位置，准备去找芝诺斯。料理索鲁斯所花的时间比你预料得要短，你原本以为会经历一场苦战……你对瓦厉斯的诚意又稍微有点信心了。  
　　  
　　在距离目的地还很远的地方，你就已经能感觉到空气在微弱地震颤，而随着你逐渐靠近芝诺斯与无影的战场，就连你脚下的地面也开始晃动了。他们闹出的动静太大，你不太确定他们会先决出胜负，还是周遭的建筑先支撑不住。虽说你花在索鲁斯身上的时间不算长，芝诺斯能凭普通人类的身体在无影手下撑这么久……甚至还有还手之力，已经很不错了。  
　　你在途中遇到了几波慌乱的加雷马士兵。开始你还保持隐蔽，小心地绕过他们，可目的地传来的震动突然停止了，你觉得不妙，也顾不上自己是否被人看到，沿着最近路线一路猛冲。  
　　在不小心救了芝诺斯之后，有时候你会好奇，没有实体的无影会对肉身的快感有所追求吗？还是说他只是在享受征服后的快感？不管怎么说，你都不太理解无影的这种行为和心态：你冲进房间的时候，在一片残垣断壁之中，“芝诺斯”全副武装，将芝诺斯压在下面，一只手掐着他的脖子，另一手则隐在他的双腿间，像是在挖掘什么；见你赶到，无影脸上浮现出遗憾的神情，像是有点意犹未尽。他砸了咂嘴，放开芝诺斯（芝诺斯跌跌撞撞地爬起来，朝着远离你和无影的方向蹭了几步）。你抡圆了斧头，把他从芝诺斯身边拍开——你怒火中烧，这一击便使了全力，无影因此被你甩得飞起来，撞碎了半座幸存的墙壁。  
　　但无影也不是毫无还手之力。几乎是在被你击中的同时，他——它在空中转了个身，向你挥出几个火球。你们的距离实在是太近了，你只好狼狈地就地翻滚，火球在你方才站立的位置破裂，溅起一片火花。四散的火花带着可怕的高温，有几朵甚至贴着你的耳朵划过，你闻到了头发被烤焦的味道。  
　　被你抡飞出去的无影缓缓地站起来，表情十分轻松，你举起战斧做出应战的架势，心里却一沉：它已经能够熟练地操纵这具强悍的肉体了。  
　　你需要帮手。  
　　  
　　“——芝诺斯！接着！”  
　　你已经顾不上考虑别的了，打倒眼前的无影被你提上任务列表的第一位。你从背后抽出妖刀，将她丢向芝诺斯。  
　　芝诺斯下意识地接住了。辨认出那是他心爱的天羽羽斩，他的脸上绽放出狂喜的笑容——你这时候又能出来了，这就是当初在阿拉米格皇宫花园里自作主张地称你为“唯一的挚友”的那个混蛋。  
　　“在和你一决胜负之前，我们恐怕要暂时联手了。”你对他说。  
　　“这主意倒也不坏。”芝诺斯微笑道，“来吧，我的朋友。”  
　　妖刀在他手中放出了你从未见过的气息，刀光将漆黑的刀刃染成了沉淀着杀意的暗红色，好像干涸的血海。他将妖刀送回鞘中，放低重心做出了居合斩的预备动作，无影挑了挑眉毛，也把手放在腰间的刀柄上。  
　　你则握紧了手中的战斧。  
　　  
　　芝诺斯的斩击一如既往地凶狠而沉重，连续不断的进攻中混合着剑气的爆发曾经把你逼得几乎没有还手之力。即使你感觉到他正在改变自己的习惯，还结合了刚刚摸索出来的操纵以太的方法，但总体来说芝诺斯的战斗风格仍然非常激进：他一直在突进，几乎没有防御，是以血换血的打法。你关注着他的动向，并替他挡住那些角度刁钻的元素攻击。他的体力大不如从前，你时不时停下来给他回复，也为他抵挡无影的斩击。  
　　无影并不精通近身肉搏，你很快就发现，他的战斗模式相当单一，完全依赖经过改造的肉体的力量。有了你的辅助，芝诺斯显得轻松了很多，再加上他一直不停试探无影的弱点，并根据在战斗中获得的情报改变攻击的方式，一时间无影竟然有被他压制的趋势；有芝诺斯替你分担压力，你甚至有时间腾出手来通知战友们疏散战场周围的人员，防止无影被你们打倒后又跑到附近的哪个倒霉鬼身上。  
　　——芝诺斯是战斗的天才。你在这个认知下面又划了两道红线。想到过不久就要和他拼个你死我活，你居然感觉有点棘手。  
　　无影的脸色越来越差，不知是因为一直被你和芝诺斯联手压着打，还是察觉了你的小动作。可这又能怎么样呢？你已经习惯和无影作战了，你们早晚能打倒它：要不是因为你在一直小心控制自己的力度，以免给芝诺斯的肉体造成不可逆转的伤害，你早就成功讨伐掉无影了。  
　　  
　　无影的力量最终被你们耗尽了，你在它咬牙切齿的诅咒声中将它暂时收入了白圣石。然后你转向芝诺斯：即使有你的帮助，精灵的肉体也已经到了极限。妖刀的刀尖插在地面中，芝诺斯全身的重量都倚在那上面。他遍体鳞伤，新的伤口下面是还未完全恢复的疤痕，一条手臂以一种不正常的角度垂在一侧，肾上腺素的作用让他暂时还感觉不到疼痛。而他的另一只手——持剑的右手——不停地抽搐，大概已经脱力了，你不得不握住它，强行把僵硬的手指掰开，才把妖刀和芝诺斯分开。失去了妖刀的支撑，他原地摇晃了几秒——你在他摔倒之前抓住了他。  
　　芝诺斯本人对自己的伤势倒是毫不在意。也是，他真正的身体就静静地躺在你们脚边，没有受到特别严重的伤害，只是透支了体力，非常疲惫而已。他要做的就只剩下回到属于自己的肉体当中。  
　　芝诺斯靠着你休息了一小会儿，然后把你推开了。他的眼睛又变成了那种诡异的黑色，红色的魔纹浮现出来——他在发动超越之力了。  
　　精灵软绵绵地倒了下去，而加雷马人的胸膛开始微弱地起伏。你抱着斧头坐在一边看着，不知道他会立刻就要你兑现诺言还是另外约一天。老实说你们俩目前的状态都不怎么样，谁胜谁负还真挺难说。  
　　你等了好一阵。芝诺斯还是一动不动地躺着，只有呼吸的频率比方才略快，你禁不住好奇地戳了戳他——你一直想知道加雷马人的天眼摸上去是什么感觉，可碍于礼节你又不能直接对你认识的那几位加雷马人好友提出这种要求。  
　　眼前这位不仅货真价实，甚至还是皇族，你不由自主地对不省人事的芝诺斯伸出了罪恶之手——  
　　  
　　嗯，果然和你猜的一样。  
　　  
　　芝诺斯不动如山。  
　　你见他没反应，又抠了抠那块奇怪的器官附近的皮肤，试图探索天眼生长的奥秘。你早就听说天眼和加雷马人的空间感有关，这东西被你抠下来的话，芝诺斯会不会平地摔跤呢？不愧是皇太子，这家伙的天眼长得比你见过的任何一位加雷马人都要圆润……唔。  
　　你研究了芝诺斯一会儿（没有头绪，毕竟你不是专业的），开始感觉无聊。这家伙怎么还不醒呢，你想。你要和战友们汇合，你还顶着一脑门各种委托，忙碌的你决定给他留个纸条，声明确实不是你说话不算数，而是你事情太多，而他一直磨磨蹭蹭。  
　　总之，你把字条封好，正准备将它放在芝诺斯身上（你的字不是顶好看，但是你尽力了）的时候，发现他居然睁开眼睛了。  
　　嗯？  
　　这样你的字条就显得有点多余了。  
　　“我还有些事，”你拍了拍他的胸甲，“要先走了。”  
　　芝诺斯仍然不动如山。  
　　  
　　……这就显得有点不对劲了。  
　　你检查了一下精灵（它已经是一具伤痕累累、毫无生气的尸体了），又用了几分力气，锤了芝诺斯的胸甲两下。金属重铠被你锤得发出了咯吱咯吱的声音，可重铠里的人还是没反应，你忍不住怀疑是不是转移的时候出了什么问题。

　　确实是出了问题。  
　　接触到芝诺斯的皮肤的瞬间，你突然眼前一花，大量不属于你的记忆如同芝诺斯本人一样蛮横地冲了进来，一同而来的还有纷乱的情绪和念头，你头痛欲裂：那些你见过或不曾见过的画面像一片一片雪亮的刀刃，切割着你的理智，交叠的人形带来燃烧般的剧痛，如同冰冷的火焰一般吞噬你的皮肤；你的喉咙干涩、身体僵直，奔腾的血液在你的耳中轰然做响，你甚至能感觉到眼球在脑髓中突突地跳动。  
　　芝诺斯本人也不好受。虽然意识还沉浸在暴行带来的痛苦中，他的身体已经本能地随着你的触碰剧烈地挣扎起来。他开始惨叫，并且很快就破了音，进而演化成激烈的呛咳。好在行星的加护之力迅速切断了你们的联系，你大叫一声向后坐倒——你实在是吓了一跳，这次你不再从旁人的视角观察芝诺斯的噩梦，你对他感同身受。  
　　  
　　不能放着他不管。  
　　你的脑子里跳出这么一行字，又粗又重，无法忽视。你用深呼吸平复了一下心情——这就好像去讨伐蛮神，你宽慰自己。  
　　  
　　你骑在芝诺斯的胸口，双腿夹着他的肋骨，铠甲表面冰冷的花纹硌着你的大腿内侧，很不舒服。日光从被打破的屋顶漏下来落在你们身上，你和芝诺斯鼻尖对着鼻尖，你甚至可以看到他的睫毛被阳光映成了近乎透明的淡金色。  
　　你的手抚上他的侧脸，就像……你突然想起在艾欧泽亚广为流传的、异国的王子用深情一吻唤醒沉睡公主的故事。你被自己的这个念头恶心得打了个寒颤，迅速甩了甩头，好像这么做就能摆脱那种无聊的联想一样。  
　　专心，专心。  
　　你深吸了一口气，将自己完全敞开，海德琳的加护之力逐渐与芝诺斯的人工超越之力同步，你再次潜入了狂乱的漩涡。  
　　因为有了准备，你不会再与芝诺斯的记忆通感，你只是作为旁观者经历了一遍他二十六年的人生（加雷马皇室的教育方式真是硬核，你想），顺便重温了一遍之前看到过的画面——唯一的区别在于，不知道是不是因为原装肉体的关系，有时候你会觉得是自己在对他施暴。  
　　似乎是你压在芝诺斯身上，单手按着他的后颈，你的指尖陷进他的皮肉中，他的脸被你压在枕头里，背后的肌肉随着你的冲撞而紧绷，你透过无影的双眼着迷地欣赏它们起伏的动态；有时候你会坐在镜子前，双手将他的膝盖用力向两侧分开，好让他清晰地看到曾经属于自己的性器在体内进出；你从正面钉进去，然后按压他的小腹，用手掌细心地感受自己从他内部顶出来的形状——你注意到，在你这么做的时候，他垂在你腰侧的双腿痉挛着夹紧了你，就像他柔软又温暖的体腔正在做的那样。  
　　无影——你——不知疲倦地探索他，芝诺斯燃烧的目光和不情愿的呻吟让你兴奋得浑身发抖，你有点分不清那究竟是无影残留在这具身体里的感受还是……你的。这是你第一次知道男人的身体竟然能够带来如此激烈的快感，并且有点沉迷在那里面了。当又一次高潮来临，你情不自禁地啄着他的耳尖，低声叫了他的名字。  
　　芝诺斯像是察觉了什么一样，他睁大了眼睛，震惊地注视着你，他的身体猛地弓起来，又迅速瘫软下去，从他被绑住的性器里漏出来的腺液沾湿了你们的小腹，而他的肠道格外热情地吮吸着你。芝诺斯张了张嘴，没有发出声音，你疑惑了一会儿，突然意识到他在叫你。  
　　  
　　——不是无影，是你。  
　　（你从未告诉过芝诺斯自己的名字是什么，不过他如果想知道……倒也不难。）  
　　  
　　将他束缚在床上的镣铐消失了。不知从何时开始，你们的周围的景象不再是太子行宫的卧室，四周雾蒙蒙的，只有你们身下的床铺还是老样子。芝诺斯翻身把你压在下面，体内仍然含着你——他自己——的阴茎。他按着你，稍稍抬起胯部，让你从他体内滑出来大半截，又在你的注视中缓慢地坐了下去，直到将那根阴茎整个吞进体内。  
　　加雷马人的性器对精灵族来说实在是有些粗长了，芝诺斯每次起身的时候，你都能看到被带出来的少许肠壁，它的颜色是鲜艳的粉红，就好像绽开的蔷薇花瓣，非常美丽。你像是着了魔，视线根本无法从你侵入他的地方移开。芝诺斯的双膝夹着你的腰，上身略微后仰，平坦的小腹被深埋在体内的肉桩顶得微微变形，他便用手蘸了自己上一次高潮时自性器里淌出来的腺液，隔着自己的腹部来回抚摸它。  
　　你惊愕得喘不过气来，这一切对你来说都太……太刺激了。  
　　芝诺斯完全没有照顾自己的欲望的意思，只是在自己原本的身体上用曾经属于自己的阴茎操着自己。他低低地喘息，苍白的身体泛出了情欲的红色，原本已经垂软下去的性器又抬起头来。芝诺斯在你身上起伏，他骑着你仿佛在骑一匹骏马，他用浅蓝色的眼睛笔直地注视着你，嘴角微微勾起来，阴囊拍打着你的小腹。无影一开始就命人把他的体毛全部剃掉了，精灵的下体干净而平滑，仿佛未发育的少年，你不由自主地握住了他，用掌心摩擦他性器的头部，又从前方滑到下面，沿着底部来回抚慰。芝诺斯游刃有余的套弄终于被打断了。  
　　你心里升起一种得胜的喜悦，于是更加卖力地取悦起他来。芝诺斯的节奏被你弄乱了，你便乘胜追击，又将他压回身下。他也不甘示弱，双腿缠绕着你，用力得像是要把你整个吞进去。他的体内潮湿而火热，和你连接的地方被你操得湿漉漉的，因为被摩擦了太多次变得鲜红，随着你有节奏的律动发出黏糊糊的声音，当你触碰到恰当的位置，他就会发出舒适的呻吟。  
　　“射进来。”他气喘吁吁地命令你，而当你从内侧冲刷着他，他便扬起头，失神地盯着你身后的某处。他的胸膛剧烈地起伏，嘴唇稍稍分开，发出窒息般的声音，直到你从他的身体里退出去，芝诺斯才好像重新找回自己的呼吸。  
　　“……啊。”他满足地叹息道。

　　你卡着他的胯，一下一下缓慢地捣着他。你就像一支杵，而芝诺斯是一只臼，你在他的内部仔细研磨。你枕在他的颈窝里，嘴唇细细碎碎地亲吻他的耳垂和脸颊，芝诺斯的双手软绵绵地搭在你背后，被他抓出来的血痕已经在逐渐愈合了。你也不知道你们各自射了多少次，做到后来，芝诺斯伸手抚弄着你们结合的地方，你发现他的肠道口已经微微肿起来——被你操得肿起来了。可他好像丝毫感受不到疼痛，他只是不停地向你索取。  
　　你始终都清楚地知道自己只是在他的记忆里，而芝诺斯也许以为你是他的大脑为了缓解痛苦而臆想出来的……虚幻的对象。你有点不甘心，虽然一开始的交合是你身不由己。你已经不知道自己对芝诺斯究竟抱着怎么样的感情了：你应该是憎恶他的，毕竟他袭击过你友军的营地，杀害过你的战友，但在为他清理的时候你仍然会觉得自己的胃部抽紧了。他在阿拉米格王宫的空中花园里单方面称你为挚友，非要拉着你进行殊死搏斗，你们之间从来都是敌对关系，就算你把他从无影手里救出来……可是他在幻觉中紧紧地拥抱你。他同你做爱。  
　　这可真奇怪。  
　　你拥抱着芝诺斯，小心翼翼地探索着他的以太，然后与他的波动同步——你还记得你冒险与他对接的目的，你不应该陷在他的以太里，这太危险了。  
可是该怎么做才能把他拉回现实呢？

　　随着你与芝诺斯的以太波动逐渐重合，你突然回想着那一天，当你决定注册成为一名冒险者而坐上那辆陆行鸟车的那一天——当时的天气是怎么样的呢？对了，是个还不错的晴天。阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞与你同行：那时候你还不认识这对双胞胎，根本想不到你们之后会产生那么深的关系——缘分啊，你心想。  
　　然后你看到自己第一次和几名冒险者一起组队的时候：当时你以为自己已经灵活得可以躲过仙人刺的针刺攻击了——当然，你没躲过，就好像你被爆弹怪炸得灰头土脸的时候一样。队伍里的幻术师花了一下午，一边骂骂咧咧一边把数不清的小刺从你身上往外挑，末了又用幻杖在你脚背上重重戳了一下。你身边传来一声熟悉的嗤笑。你不太情愿地扭过头，看到同样是一身新人冒险者装束的芝诺斯。  
　　不知道是不是你的错觉，芝诺斯看起来稍微年轻了一点，也没有你印象里的那么阴郁。他和你对视，你觉得他并没有嘲笑你的意思，他只是单纯地觉得很有趣。你锤了他一拳，他也没有不高兴，于是你带着他又踏上了旅途。他看你讨伐蛮神，看你接受各种鸡毛蒜皮的委托、驱除各种小麻烦、又或者一次次前往沙之家，他就坐在你的陆行鸟后鞍上，不怎么说话，只是看。  
　　后来你再次变得有名了，你又是那个什么都能够解决的优秀冒险者了。你扛着战斧，一次次打倒蛮神打倒妖异，打倒异端者和龙族眷属，芝诺斯偶尔会发出“啧……”一类没什么意义的感叹。看到你被水晶义勇队背叛，拂晓血盟的众人为了给你断后而一个个消失在刺眼的光芒中，他也不过是饶有兴趣地稍微坐直了一点。  
　　你在疾风骤雪中来到了库尔札斯，巨龙首的指挥官为风尘仆仆的逃亡者们送上热腾腾的奶茶——当然，你又一次经历了那个黄昏，你最亲爱的挚友为保护你而牺牲。即使再来一次你仍然泪流满面地露出他最喜欢的微笑，仍然在被问起来的时候选择为他复仇。芝诺斯这次没有再笑，他皱着眉打量你，好像在想什么。  
　　你没理他，咬牙继续前进。飞散的冰花和邪龙的怒号再次将你刺得千疮百孔，而重新聚集在一起的战友又不断为你带来了好消息。你仍然牢记着每一个献出生命为你开辟道路的人。  
　　你开始为了解放加雷马的殖民地而战斗，你来到神拳痕，你第一次遇到了芝诺斯。  
　　你身旁的芝诺斯看着你回忆里的自己，好像并不是很有兴趣，直到再次化身神龙，他才又露出满意的神色来。  
　　他跟着你一起去掘自己的“墓”，而这一次你注意到了附在起义军士兵身上远远观望你的芝诺斯。你的心情很复杂，芝诺斯则移开了视线，似乎突然对自己的“棺材”产生了浓厚的兴趣。  
　　你们商量对策的会议芝诺斯也在，并对你们偷袭无影的计划嗤之以鼻。“太缺乏计划性了。”他说。你在桌子下面狠狠跺了他一脚，他居然躲开了。  
　　“你太小看我了，挚友。”芝诺斯知道周围的人看不到自己，得意洋洋地挑衅道。  
　　当他跟着你一起潜入了自己的行宫，脸色便沉了下来，地牢里的气息唤醒了他不愿回想的记忆。你又一次清理他，芝诺斯就站在房间门口，远远地躲开你。他仍然看似正常地跟着你跑来跑去，等你回到旅店的房间里他就突然变得沉默了。  
　　终于又到了你们讨伐无影的日子，你跨坐在芝诺斯身上，双手捧着他的脸，额头紧贴着他的天眼。“到这里就结束了吗？”芝诺斯问你，居然有点意犹未尽。  
　　“到此为止了。”你回答。  
　　“又想救你的敌人一次？”  
　　你突然有点犹豫了，但还是点点头。  
　　老实说你也不知道自己这么做是不是正确。到目前为止，你看到过的可不仅是发生在近几个月的事情。  
　　“同情我吗？”他问。  
　　大概吧？你不知道怎么回答他。  
　　“挚友啊，你知道我不可能放弃我的狩猎。”  
　　你当然知道。要是他这么轻易就被你说服了……那这也就不是芝诺斯了。  
　　“‘你还欠着我一场足够尽兴的战斗。’”你思考了一会儿，学着他的口吻说。  
　　芝诺斯突然大笑起来。他笑得那么厉害，就像你刚刚讲了什么绝世好笑话，你甚至担心他笑得背过气去。  
　　  
　　“这真是个无法拒绝的理由……！”  
　　过了好一会儿芝诺斯才终于止住了笑声。他擦了擦眼角，优雅地欠身做了一个“请”的手势，这让你稍微恍惚了一下：“那么——走吧，挚友，让我们在现实中再次决一死战。”  
　　于是你顺从地靠近他，和他额头抵着额头。芝诺斯的金发瘙着你的脸，有点痒。  
　　  
　　你们睁开了眼。  
　　你仍然骑在芝诺斯的胸口，双手捧着他的脸，看着芝诺斯。  
　　他也看着你。  
　　日光从被打破的屋顶漏下来落在你们身上，你和芝诺斯鼻尖对着鼻尖，你甚至可以看到他的睫毛被阳光映成了近乎透明的淡金色。  
　　你们面面相觑，谁都没有说话。事实上，你与他坦诚相见，你们之间不存在任何秘密（你笃定他已经发现你刚才对着他的天眼抠抠弄弄了）。  
　　芝诺斯轻松地把你从身上掀下去，自己率先站了起来，然后——出乎你的意料——他搭了把手，把你也从地上拽了起来。  
　　  
　　现在，他用你完全陌生的神情看着你，这让你觉得浑身不自在……看什么！想要我兑现诺言的话就拿起你的武器来啊？你莫名地有点恼火，说话的语气都比平时激烈了很多。  
　　芝诺斯没有回答。他神色复杂地盯着你看了一会儿，居然就这么一言不发地转过身去，看样子是要离开了。  
　　“你是我的猎物……我的挚友，”他说这话的时候仍然背着身没有看你，“总有一天我会要求你兑现诺言的，可惜我还有一些事情要去处理。”  
　　“别忘了，你还欠着我一场最痛快的战斗。在被我狩猎之前，你可不要死了。”芝诺斯微微侧身，可是你仍然看不到他的脸。  
　　你的耳朵滚烫。你摸了摸，只觉得触手处一片冰冷。  
　　  
　　这芝诺斯和你说过的最后一句话。在那之后你有很久都没再见过他。  
　　一开始，你还委托线人额外关注他的近况，比如皇族的内部出现了一些情况，瓦厉斯“意外”身亡，皇室内部一片混乱，帝国开始实行紧缩政策，从各个行省、殖民地撤出了一些力量驻回本国等等。后来，你在超越之力的帮助下开始穿梭于不同的世界之间，忙着对泛滥的暗与光之力进行调和（有时候你会想起曾经讨伐过的蛮神索菲娅——某种程度上来说，你这不是正在做和它一样的事情嘛），已经很少回到你诞生的那个位面了。  
　　你待在艾欧泽亚的时间越来越少，之前口口声声说着要和你决斗的家伙一点消息都没有，大概是被国事和家事绊住，以至于放了你的鸽子，于是你也就没有再继续注意加雷马的动向了。  
　　就这样，几年过去了。  
　　  
　　最近你事情不多，再加上刚刚彻底解决了某些大问题，你终于有了点属于自己的时间，决定回艾欧泽亚看看。  
　　艾欧泽亚和你离开的时候相比没什么变化，只是你在自家院子里的花池因为长期无人打理，早就被杂草彻底取代了。  
　　想不到回家的第一件事竟然是除草，你叹了口气——你花了一些时间把杂草全部拔除，又撒上新的花种和植物生长剂。看着光秃秃的院子，你心里突然十分惆怅起来，就独自去黄金港喝了几杯。  
　　你很久都没有这么放纵过自己了，再加上确实喝得有点多，你的脚步都变得虚浮起来。你慢吞吞地往家走，直到剑风划破了你的袖子（还差点把你的胳膊整个卸下来），你才意识到什么。  
　　  
　　“我的朋友啊，好久不见，竟然已经懈怠到这种地步了吗？”偷袭者见一击不成，倒也没有继续。只是他说话时愉快地上扬的尾音听起来异常熟悉，一个被你封存在脑海深处许久的名字随着无数回忆奔腾而出——  
　　  
　　“……芝诺斯！？”你脱口而出。  
　　  
　　“你忘记曾经对我做过的承诺了吗？”芝诺斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯用拇指摩挲着刀柄的缠绳，面无表情地问道。为了不那么引人注目，他今天换了一身远东之国的传统装束，没有穿那身堪称标志的重铠，还把一头金发松松垮垮地束在了脑后——其实他高大的身材和锋芒毕露的出色外貌在如今的黄金港仍然十分少见。  
　　  
　　“有没有人说过，羽织很适合你？”你没有正面回答他。  
　　芝诺斯高深莫测地挑了挑眉毛。  
　　  
　　被迫继位之后，表面看上去这家伙收敛了不少，只是加雷马帝国的皇帝独自一人跑过来找你这种事……好吧，这种十分芝诺斯的事他还真能干得出来。  
　　要说深夜路遇宿敌还是挺倒霉的，可是你的嘴角却抑制不住地翘起来了。  
　　  
　　——那就让我好好弥补你吧，芝诺斯。  
　　  
　　下一秒，芝诺斯提着刀向你突进过来，然后你就被淹没在一个漫长的，充斥着铁、鲜血和燃烧的青磷水味道的拥抱里。  
　　  
　　


End file.
